


devotion

by Madfalldyn



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: F/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Pokephilia, Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:01:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23060605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madfalldyn/pseuds/Madfalldyn
Summary: Victor tries to enjoy some alone time, losing himself in fantasy, so much so that he hardly notices his Gardevoir slipping into his tent
Relationships: Masaru | Victor/Sirnight | Gardevoir
Comments: 1
Kudos: 58





	devotion

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a while ago but fuck it, today is Gardevoir day.

It took some getting used to, but camping out nights isn’t quite as bizarre as it once was. Gym challengers are welcome at inns and hotels all around Galar, but there’s something to be said about sleeping under the stars, about spending the time before bed with his pokemon. More often than not, VIctor chooses to set up where he’s at, rather than calling a Corviknight Taxi to take him to town.

It’s easy to wear oneself out, playing with rambunctious pokemon. Rillaboom often keeps up his drumming until nightfall, and of course the rest of Victor’s team wants their fair share of play time. By the time that’s done, and dinner is taken care of, Victor is usually exhausted. Often, he falls into a deep sleep soon after retiring to his tent.

Some nights, however, it’s not so easy. The young trainer hasn’t seen much of the world outside Postwick, and some of the cities and gyms he’s seen leave quite the impression. At the very least, the trainers and gym leaders do. VIctor can’t help but let his thoughts linger some nights, especially after certain gym battles. Nessa and Bea come to mind frequently, with Marnie on his mind often as well.

Oddly enough, even Raihan features in his fantasies, though that’s something Victor isn’t quite ready to dwell on  _ too _ much. Regardless of the subject, these fantasies sometimes make sleep difficult. One thing Victor doubts he’ll ever get used to is pleasuring himself at camp. Even in his tent, there’s a certain sense of exposure. 

He attempts to keep his motions as quiet as possible, but a part of him worries his pokemon, sleeping outside, might still know. Of course, none of them show any sign, and he slowly grows more and more comfortable. It’s easy to forget that some pokemon aren’t bound to 5 senses. That some have perceptions beyond that of a human.

~X~

Victor’s Gardevoir is easily one of his most loyal pokemon. He has counted on her in countless battles, ever since capturing her as a Ralts. The two of them formed a bond quickly, truth be told. As a Ralts, she had a peculiar curiosity. The Motostoke riverbank was quite a bustling area, offering the psychic pokemon countless opportunities to observe people.

She found them fascinating. She hid, of course, but watching from a distance was easy with psychic perception. She loved seeing people happy, it always made her feel warm and fuzzy as well. And, naturally, she began to notice that people were often happiest in pairs. Adventuring together, travelling, whatever it was. While not true for  _ all _ humans, it was certainly a trend.

When she was eventually discovered and captured by Victor, she welcomed the chance to observe humans even more closely. As she grew in battle, eventually evolving into Kirlia, then later into Gardevoir, she watched. It baffled her that Victor thought so often of others. ones which he might wish to be with, but he never seemed to act on it.

He would grow distant at night, sealing himself up and thinking of former opponents. His emotions would soar, and Gardevoir could easily sense his pleasure spiking. And yet, he was always alone. She felt a strange emotion welling up within her. It was a mix of several, in fact. She loved seeing him so happy, but… some part of her wished it was  _ her _ causing those feelings. She was jealous. She wanted to make him happy herself, to be the one he fantasized about.

Gardevoir had never observed such a bond between people and pokemon. Of course, many trainers were happy with their partner pokemon, but… Never quite like this. It simply wasn’t the same. Night after night she struggled with these feelings. Until finally, it proves too much for her.

~X~

Tonight, Victor is imagining Bea. The fighting type gym leader of Port-On-Side’s gym is a frequent guest to his fantasies. Something about her cold attitude drives him wild, and he would love to see her smile at him. Perhaps even see her smile up at him, just before popping his cock in her mouth, bobbing her head up and down his length. He’d want to make her feel incredible afterwards, to do anything he could for her, but for now he just enjoys it.

He strokes himself in time with his fantasy, imagining the way she might pull back, kissing the tip of his cock, moving back down, rolling her tongue around his head, how warm and wet her mouth would be. Her intense eyes, gazing up at him with all the passion they hold in battle…

Victor is so focused on his fantasy, he doesn’t notice the flap to his tent opening. He also fails to notice the intruder as they approach him. That is, until a soft trill draws his attention. He gasps, inching backwards, sitting up against his pillow. His Gardevoir is in the tent, gazing down at him with an expression he’s not seen before.

“Gardie…?” he asks, confused. Suddenly realizing his cock is still in his hand, he hurriedly pulls his blanket over his lap. “What are you doing in here?”

He knows she understands him, but his pokemon only cocks her head to the side, voicing her confusion as best as she can. She closes the distance between them, kneeling down beside him. There’s something  _ eager _ in her eyes, their red hue somehow brighter than usual. He can’t quite make out her intentions, but she raises her hand to his face, delicately caressing him.

Meanwhile, her other hand slips beneath his blanket. She drifts down slowly, and Victor knows he should say something, he should stop her. She’s his pokemon, and this…

She finds his cock, and wraps her fingers around his shaft. He groans, but Gardevoir only smiles at him. The texture of her hand is so different from his, smooth, and warm. Rather than fingers gripping, it is more as though her entire hand wraps around him, but the end result is the same. She slowly works her way up and down his length, mimicking his motions as best as she can. Once she falls into an easy rhythm, Victor moans. Any chance of him telling her to stop is out the window, as the trainer melts beneath her touch.

Eventually, she seems to grow satisfied with her efforts. She releases him, but grabs the blanket. Tossing it aside, she shifts, kneeling at his hips. She looks to him, smiles, and hums happily. Before he can piece together what she is doing, Gardevoir bends, placing her lips against the tip of his cock.

“Gardie,” he moans, unable to keep quiet. He shouldn’t let her keep going, he knows, but… it felt so good. She feels so  _ good _ , he can’t bring himself to stop her. “Please.”

Needing only that hesitant request, Gardevoir parts her lips. She takes his head into her mouth, gently rolling her tongue over him. She tilts her head, meeting his gaze with one of her big, red eyes. She hums around his cock, sounding pleased, before she begins moving. She bobs her head, up and down, doing her best to make his fantasy a reality. She feels his pleasure, as plainly as he looks in her eye. It’s all around her, spurring her on. She finds it so thrilling, especially knowing she’s the one causing it. All fantasy has vanished, Victor isn’t thinking of anyone but her, anything but the pleasure she is bringing him. 

It’s intoxicating, especially as the joy she feels mingles with the pleasure of her trainer. Gardevoir can easily sense what feels best to Victor, and slowly the fantasy she was emulating shifts into a reality far more pleasant. Victor loses himself in the warmth of her mouth, in the way her tongue rolls over his cock. Slowly, he reaches his hand out, placing it on top of her head.

“Gardie…” he murmurs, as he slowly pets her. It’s not much to him, but his Gardevoir has always enjoyed praise. As a Ralts, and as a Kirlia, she was so much shorter it was simple for Victor to pat the top of her head after a battle well fought, and she came to crave such praise. Now, with the overwhelming mix of emotion she feels, Gardevoir hums happily. She continues gazing up at him, and Victor swears he can feel how happy she is.

He doesn’t have much of a chance to think on that, however, as he reaches his limit. Sensing he can hold on no longer, his Gardevoir pulls back, taking him in hand once more. It only takes a couple of easy strokes, and he’s there. Victor finishes with a groan, barely managing to grab one of the tissues he had handy for when he came in time.

Gardevoir is confused, briefly. Often Victor’s fantasies end in a much messier fashion, but that feeling fades as he reaches up to pet her again. For several moments, he is silent. He just smiles at her, not entirely sure of what he should do or say. Parts of him cry out that he should stop, that encouraging his Pokemon after something like this is wrong, and yet… nothing about it felt wrong.

“Thanks, Gardie,” he murmurs, eventually. In answer, she brushes up against his hand, trilling happily. The trainer knows he isn’t going to stop her in the future, either.


End file.
